starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Savior
Saviors are the physical healers of Serora. They answer to the Prophet and can be nomadic or stationary. Overview A Savior dedicates their life to caring for their fellow herd members. They provide a wide variety of medical care and assistance, ranging from scratches to amputations, herbal remedies to basic surgery. Working with limited supplies and often trying conditions, Saviors are experts at improvising and making the best of very meager means. Saviors all across Sedo report to the Prophet, and are ultimately responsible to them if something goes wrong. In practice however, many Saviors never or rarely interact with the Prophet, and although they will heed any advice given down from the Prophet in an official capacity, Saviors are largely independent and often on their own when it comes to solving day-to-day problems within their band or settlement. Compared to the health care professionals of many other herds, Saviors are some of the most ingenious and flexible, but held back by the lack of advanced medicine and surgery, as well as sterile operating spaces. Most Saviors spend at least part of their lives as nomadic travelers, attaching themselves to roving bands to provide medical assistance where it is needed. Saviors also provide basic therapeutic assistance, but often only as a part of other types of care, as mental illness, while understood, is often not something Seroran Saviors can afford to truly study and specialize in. Some major cities may have one or two mental health specialists, but usually Saviors will only provide initial, basic level care before the patient is referred to the Prophet. Practice and Lifestyle Nomadic Saviors will rarely have the luxury of a hospital setup, and many births and surgeries in Sedo are done under the meager cover of a basic canopy. Nomadic Saviors are jacks-of-all trades, prepared to tackle any common ailment or daily tragedy. Saviors who settle in cities and towns will usually collaborate to form small clinics and hospitals to serve the needs of their herd mates. These hospital setups wary from fairly sophisticated (such as the ones in Alhaj) to basic, tiny clinics with one or two rotating Saviors (most minor settlements). The more advanced hospitals will often have specialized operating rooms and even wards for various ailments. Urban Saviors often use this opportunity to specialize in a particular form of medicine, such as births, trauma surgery or contagious diseases. Some Saviors also utilize other types of care, such as massage, acupuncture, aromatherapy and chiropractics. All Saviors will often have to make do with primitive or natural medicines, often crafting their own concoctions from what is available when their stocks of medicine run out. This means any Savior, regardless of their specialty, must be good at recognizing the local plants and know their uses by heart, as they may need to one day rely on them to save a life. Saviors are usually open and eager to experiment, using imported medicines whenever they can obtain them. They are aided in their daunting task by their thorough training, and often lengthy apprenticeship. Its typical for a youth to apprentice under a more experienced Savior for three to four years. At this point they will officially become Saviors, but will usually seek out a new mentor and work closely with them for another year or two before potentially heading out on their own. Saviors are expected to be unbiased and offer assistance to anyone who needs it, regardless of personal feelings. Leveling * At 25 AP | You’ve learned about all the plants that can help with the healing process and can now treat small wounds and cuts. You may receive a Tier 1 Talent '''early (first talent only). * At 50 AP | As a Savior, your ability to get to your patients even through the worst storm is vital. Receive a '''Cloak '''and traction-giving '''Horseshoes for free. * At 75 AP | Unfortunately, patients do not call for help based on your convenience. Long hours and harsh travels can take a toll on your body and you need to remain fresh and clear. Add 15 SP to your Vitality. * At 100 AP | You now have enough experience to treat very serious injuries, such as broken bones and serious bleeding. But seeing your herd mates in pain can be heavy and stressful on the heart, so receive Level 1 Seroran familiar if your familiar slot is open. Category:Ranks Category:Serora